saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bealdor
Bealdor (ビールドー, Biirudō), entitled God of Light, is one of the key NPCs for the Ragnarok Quest. Appearance Unlike Surtr and Sinmara, and despite being an Æsir, Bealdor stands in the same height as a normal player. He has blond hair and azure eyes, along with a fair skin. He wears a very detailed white coat, adorned with blue and gold decorations, over a white-and-gold shirt, and white pants. He is also seen wearing a pair of poleyns, greaves and mail sabatons adorned in gold colors, and white feathered wings on his back instead of the common fairy wings. His weapon, Skee, is a golden broadsword, which he carries wherever he goes. Personality Bealdor, despite his appearance, can actually be pretty childish and innocent in terms of conversations. However, in battle, he showcases proficiency in both attack and defense, and would, without a second doubt, stand in the front lines without fear. On rare occasions, he can be shown evident of the tsundere personality. Background The character was created by the Cardinal System's Automatic Quest Generation Function which based the character off the mythical god of light, Baldr, in Norse mythology. Like the other NPCs created through the Cardinal's Automatic Quest Generation Function, he possesses a higher level of intelligence than usual NPCs and, due to his programming being connected to the language module, instead of having a scripted response routine, Bealdor is able to change his speech according to the situation to some extent, creating the illusion of a natural conversation. Because of this, he is more realistic than the usual NPCs. Mythology Baldr is the god of love, peace and forgiveness, of justice, light and purity in Norse mythology. He is the second son of Odin and the goddess Frigg and has numerous brothers, such as Thor and Váli. His twin brother is the blind god of darkness, Höðr. In the mythology, his mother made every creature on Earth oath not to harm him, but Loki learned that the mistletoe did not, and tricked Baldr's brother into killing him with it. Setting Like in the original legend, Bealdor was stuck in Hel's abode after his death. However, unlike in the myth, the Ragnarok event would not be the one to allow him to escape, but the faeries that will be successful in defeating Hel. He then will assist Alfheim in its battle for the completion of Ragnarok. Chronology Sword Art Online: Project Ragnarok While Gwenhwyfar's party had been assigned to clear Muspelheim, and the rest of the Knights of Round assisted others in defending the New Aincrad and Yggdrasil Kirito's party took responsibility of clearing Niflheim, where Hel awaits. They successfully defeat the Queen of Shadow, and was rewarded with Bealdor's Soul. Asuna then used a resurrection spell to revive the God of Light. Abilities As stated above, Bealdor is very proficient in both attack and defense. He brandishes his sword with furious and powerful attacks. His role is to assist the faeries in the final battle. *'Cross Retribution' - Bealdor slashes with his broadsword, inflicting damage on targets within range. *'Divine Storm' - Bealdor wields his broadsword to perform a whirlwind, dealing damage to targets within range. Also stuns hit targets. *'Sacred Cleave' - Bealdor wields his broadsword to perform a powerful cleave, inflicting damage on targets within range. Also inflicts Periodic Damage. *'Deadly Exorcism' - Combination attack. Bealdor raises his broadsword and strikes the enemy together with his partner, inflicting heavy damage on targets in direct path. Recovers HP for surrounding party members. *'Divine Judgement' - Combination attack. Bealdor raises his broadsword and strikes the enemy together with his partner, inflicting damage to targets within a linear path. Converts the dealt damage to heal himself. *'Divine Punishment' - Combination attack. Bealdor raises his broadsword and strikes the enemy together, dealing damage to targets within a linear path. Targets are also stunned. Gallery Bealdor1.jpg|Bealdor before his resurrection Bealdor GIF.gif|Ditto Bealdor_2.jpg Trivia *He was based from Baldr, the god of light and purity in Norse mythology. **Although, his name and physical appearance was based from Aura Kingdom's Bealdor. Category:NPC Category:ALO NPC Category:Male Category:Kaizawaraiko